Sunday Morning
by KayaThePumpkin
Summary: AU-Tous Humain 1941 la guerre éclate entre États Unis et Allemagne, à Mystic Falls Katherine Gilbert est encore choqué par la mort de sa sœur elle tente peu à peu de se reconstruire mais ses démons finissent par réapparaitre. La guerre fait rage et bientôt son cœur se met à basculer entre deux hommes : l'un aurait été son beau frère alors que l'autre aurait put être son mari.


**Bonjour ou Bonsoir, je vous présente ma nouvelle fiction TVD, je me place en plein dans les années 1940, guerre mondiale et tout ce qui va avec, je m'inspire surtout du film Pearl Harbor en ajoutant des trucs à moi . Je m'excuse d'avance si vous trouvez des fautes d'orthographes je me relie et parfois ils arrivent que certaine m'échappes.**

**Je sais qu'aucun des personnages ne m'appartient auxquels cas je n'aurais certainement pas fait mourir Kol, ni Nadia et encore moins Katherine**

* * *

''Les attaques criminelles soudaines commissent par les japonais dans l'Océan Pacifique sont la preuve d'une décennie d'immoralité internationale. Des gangsters pleins de pouvoir et de ressources se sont alliés pour mener une guerre contre la race humaine entière. Leur défi a maintenant été jeté aux États Unis. Les Traîtres Japonais ont détruit la paix qui s'était bâtie entre nous. De nombreux soldats et marins Américains sont morts. Des navires Américains ont été coulés; des avions Américains ont été détruits. Le congrès et le peuple des Etats Unis ont accepté ce Défi. À l'aide d'autres peuples libres, nous no battons maintenant pour notre droit de vivre parmi nos voisins mondiaux dans un esprit de bien être, sans la peur s'une attaque. J'ai préparé le compte rendu de nos relations avec le japon et il sera envoyé au congrès.

Il commence avec la visite du Commodore Parry au Japon il y a 88 ans. Il finit avec la visite de deux émissaires Japonais Dimanche dernier, Une heure après que les forces Japonaises avaient lâchés leurs bombes sur notre drapeau, nos forces et nos citoyens. Je peux affirmer qu'aucun américain aujourd'hui ou dans mille années, n'a rien besoin de ressentir d'autre que de la fierté grâce à notre patience et nos efforts à travers les années pour bâtir une paix dans l'océan Pacifique qui serait juste et honorable vis à vis de chaque nation, grande ou petite. Et aucune personne honnête, aujourd'hui ou dans mille années, ne sera capable d'enlever le sentiment d'indignation et d'horreur par rapport à la traîtrise commise par les dictateurs militaires du Japon sous l'ombre du drapeau de la paix apporté par leurs propres émissaires. Le chemin que le Japon a suivi la dernière décennie a été parallèle au chemin d'Hitler et de Mussolini en Europe et en Afrique.

Aujourd'hui, ceci est devenu plus d'une parallèle. La collaboration est si bien calculée que tous les continents du monde, et tous les océans, sont maintenant pris en compte par les Axis, comme un gigantesque champ de bataille… Le chemin que le Japon a suivi la dernière décennie a été parallèle au chemin d'Hitler et de Mussolini en Europe et en Afrique. Aujourd'hui, ceci est devenu plus d'une parallèle. La collaboration est si bien calculée que tous les continents du monde, et tous les océans, sont maintenant pris en compte par les Axis, comme un gigantesque champ de bataille. Nous sommes maintenant en pleine guerre, pas pour la conquête, pas pour la vengeance, mais pour un monde dans lequel cette nation et tout ce que cette nation représente soit un lieu où nos enfants pourront vivre en sécurité Nous comptons éliminer la puissance Japonaise, et il nous servirait de faire de même avec les États d'Hitler et de Mussolini.

Nous allons donc gagner la guerre et la paix qui va la suivre. Et dans les heures difficiles d'aujourd'hui, ainsi qu'à travers les jours sombres qui sont à venir, nous saurons que la vaste majorité des membres de la race humaine sont de notre côté. Grand nombre d'entre eux se battent, tous prient pour nous. Mais, en représentant leur cause, nous représentons la nôtre aussi – Notre espoir et leur espoir pour la liberté sous Dieu » *****

Ils étaient tous autour de leur radio, les plus riches avaient eu la chance de voir et d'entendre le discours à la télévision, mais cela ne changeait pas le fait que dans chaque maison, chaque personne, chaque mère, femme, fille et sœur chacune tentait de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, chacune tentait de se montrait forte, de prouver qu'elles acceptaient. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elles attendaient, qu'elles se préparaient à entendre cette nouvelle. Elles savaient que bientôt l'armée serait en ville pour venir recruter les hommes de leurs maisons, elles savaient qu'il était impossible de savoir si oui ou non ils reviendraient vivant, tout ce qu'elles pouvaient faire à cet instant était prié et soutenir les futurs troupes du mieux qu'elles le pouvaient.

Chez elle Katherine avait encore le regard fixé sur la vieille radio, après avoir entendu le discours qu'elle jugeait irréaliste, pleins de fausse promesses et de faux espoirs. Elle se mit à maudire l'engin qui avait fait qu'elle perdrait son père et son frère, elle n'était pas prête à perdre à nouveau un membre de sa famille, elle n'était pas prête à voir sa mère s'écrouler de nouveau, elle était fatigué des mauvaises nouvelles et se sentait encore plus seule, si la nouvelle avait été annoncé un an plutôt elle aurait peut-être pu se réfugier dans les bras de sa mère et se confiait à Elena. Mais Elena était morte, la tuberculose l'avait emporté un an auparavant là laissant seule, faisant d'elle l'unique fille de la maison, l'unique personne pouvant prendre soins de leur mère, qui avait peu à peu sombré dans une grave dépression. Oui Katherine regarda encore une fois la radio, la maudissant avant de quitté la salle à manger et annoncer la nouvelle à sa mère alité depuis plusieurs mois.

* * *

Elle monta lentement les marches menant au premier étage, essayant de ne pas faire tomber le plateau qu'elle tenait, arriver devant la porte, elle libéra délicatement un de ses bras l'autre tenant encore le plateau, elle laissa la porte ouverte pour que la lumière du couloir l'aide à se repérer, elle posa le plat sur la table près de la porte, se dirigea vers les rideaux et les ouvrit. Elle regarda alors sa mère plissé ses yeux encore fermé, et s'étirer elle s'approcha du lit attendant qu'elle ouvre les yeux et l'aida à se redresser, elle arrangea les coussins derrière elle et alla lui chercher le plateau sur lequel se trouvait le déjeuner qu'elle lui avait préparé ainsi que ses calements.

-**Merci Elena,** dit alors sa mère encore à moitié endormis

-**Non maman c'est Katherine, rappel toi Katherine**, répondit-elle seulement, ayant maintenant prit l'habitude de la confusion que faisait sa mère, cette dernière cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de lui lançait un regard désolé, **ce n'est rien maman après tout on était jumelle c'est normal que tu te trompes,** s'empressa-t-elle de dire en posant délicatement le plat devant elle

-**Je suis vraiment désolé**, reprit-elle faiblement, **quels sont les nouvelles j'ai cru entendre la radio **fit-elle pour changer le sujet, Katherine se figea alors sur place tortillant ses mains sur un des pans de sa jupe, et fuyant sa mère du regard, **Katherine,** demanda-t-elle en posant doucement sa mains sur les siennes

-**La guerre**, réussi-t-elle à articuler en posant un regard emplis de larme sur sa mère**, je suis désolé**, commença-t-elle en les essuyant d'un revers de main

-**Tu n'as pas à t'excuser**, sourit sa mère, **c'est normal d'avoir peur, j'ai peur aussi et ton père doit se sentir encore plus mal que nous mais nous devons être fortes et soutenir Jeremy du mieux que nous le pourrons**

-**Il n'a que dix-sept ans maman comment peuvent-ils songer à mêler un garçon de son âge à une guerre de cette ampleur, **murmura-t-elle

**-Les hommes sont fou, et ils ne réfléchissent pas, les hommes comme Hitler et ses alliés ma chérie ne pensent pas au gens comme nous**, répondit-elle**, ils** **ne pensent pas au sang qui va être versé, ils pensent à leur récompense, **elle serra sa main**, je pense que ton frère va avoir besoin de toi allez va**

* * *

Katherine hocha doucement la tête, descendit du lit et sorti, elle continua à avancer dans le long couloir et s'arrêta alors devant la porte de ce qui fut il y a un an la chambre d'Elena, elle ouvrit doucement la porte, et hésita un instant à y entrer, elle balaya la pièce du regard. Rien n'avait bougé, tout était restés comme avant sa mort, les draps n'avaient pas été changé les cadres photos et les nombreux livres étaient encore à leur place. Pour un étranger cela serait une pièce normale, mais pour Katherine c'était comme une sorte de lanterne rouge qui clignotait et qui lui rappelait que son autre moitié avait disparu.

-**Elle t'a encore appelé Elena**, entendit-elle derrière elle

-**Oui mais ce n'est rien j'ai l'habitude maintenant**, répondit-elle tristement

**-Habitude ou pas cela te fais mal n'est-ce pas,** demanda-t-il

-**Oui**, répondit-elle, **parce que je sais qu'elles étaient très proche l'une de l'autre, elle était plus proche d'Elena que de moi, moi je vous encore toi et papa**, fit-elle, **enfin pour le moment**, chuchota-t-elle

-**Katherine**, commença Jeremy, elle se tourna pour se trouver face à lui**, je ne peux te promettre que tout iras bien**

-**Je sais**, dit-elle

-**Mais je te promets de tout faire pour rester en vie, après tout nous sommes des Gilbert et les Gilbert sont des survivants**, fit-il en la prenant dans ses bras, **je te promets que tu ne seras pas toute seule**, continua-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux, il recula et la relâcha puis se baissa légèrement de sorte à ce que leur regard soit au même niveau**, je sais qu'elle te manque plus qu'à n'importe qui mais il va bien falloir qu'un jour tu entre dans cette chambre**, promets-moi que tu essaiera

-**Je te le promets**, répondit-elle

-**Bien,** fit-il, **Caroline et Stefan t'attendent en bas tu devrais y aller ça te détendra un peu**, elle le regarda encore une fois avant de descendre les marches et rejoindre ses amis devant l'entrée

* * *

Caroline et Stefan étaient les seuls personnes à être resté proche d'elle après la mort de sa sœur, parce qu'après ce tragique évènement Katherine c'était mis à changer, ces changements avaient fait plaisirs à ses parents, elle était devenus plus sérieuse et sage et rester loin des ennuis mais pour les autres ce qui furent ses ''amis'' la nouvelle Katherine était une sorte de Reine de Glace, impossible à approcher et renfermer sur elle-même. Personnes à part Caroline et Stefan n'avaient compris à quel point elle souffrait, il lui arrivait parfois de ce dire que malgré leur soutient il ne la comprenait pas, ils ne savaient pas ce que ça faisaient de perdre son autre moitié, pour elle la seule personne susceptible de la comprendre était Damon son ancien futur beau-frère.

Arriver à hauteur d'eux elle les salua, entrelaça son bras à celui de Caroline et ils prirent tous trois le chemin menant au lac. Sur la route ils parlèrent de tous et de rien essayant de rester de jeunes adultes mais très vite le sujet qu'ils évitaient fini par se faufiler dans la conversation.

-**Damon et moi allons-nous engager**, annonça Stefan, Katherine sentit la main de Caroline se serrait sur son avant-bras

-**Jeremy aussi compte s'engager**, répondit-elle

-**Jeremy s'engage**, commença Caroline, **oh Katherine je suis vraiment désolé**, se reprit-elle

-**Ce n'est pas de ta faute**, sourit-elle en retour, **Jeremy n'est plus un enfant il a choisi de s'engager et je me dois de respecter son choix,** dit-elle calmement

-**Katherine**, fit alors Stefan, **si tu veux je pourrais garder un œil sur lui**, elle hocha simplement la tête en signe de remerciement

-**J'aurais aimé pouvoir m'engager aussi mais je suis une femme et les femmes ne se battent pas**, dit-elle amère

-**Sur une note plus joyeuse,** commença Caroline, **j'ai entendu dire que les familles Fondatrices préparent une sorte de bal pour encourager les soldats**

Katherine et Stefan échangèrent un petit regard, sachant pertinemment ou Caroline voulait en venir, ils sourirent en voyant à quel point cela l'exciter

-**Ils ont accepté que tu les aides à tout préparer**, demanda alors Stefan

-**Non**, fit-elle frustré, **il a fallu que Rebecca s'en mêle mais je leur ai laissé une liste avec quelque suggestion, **reprit-elle fièrement

-**Attends,** l'interrompis Katherine, **tu as bien dis Rebecca comme dans Rebecca Mickaelson**, demanda-t-elle légèrement angoissé

-**Non non non,** fit Caroline en suppliant Stefan du regard, Katherine arqua alors un sourcil**, si comme dans Mickaelson**, répondit-elle vaincu

Katherine relâcha alors le bras de Caroline et croisa les bras autours de son abdomen elle se mit à regarder le sol, et laissa ses longues boucles brune couvrir son visage. Après l'annonce de la guerre, c'était maintenant l'annonce de Leur retour, décidément elle était réellement maudite. Stefan et Caroline se regardèrent un long moment ne sachant comment faire pour la sortir une nouvelle fois de cette bulle, ne sachant que dire, ne sachant comment si prendre.

-**Je vais aller voir Elena**, fit soudainement Katherine encore en transe, **il faut que je la mette au courant**, continua-t-elle en se tournant vers ses deux amis un petit sourire aux lèvres, ils hochèrent la tête sachant que lorsqu'elle était dans cet état là il ne fallait pas la déranger et priant secrètement pour que Damon la croise, il était l'un des seuls avec Elena à réussir à la sortir de cet étrange état.

* * *

Katherine s'éloigna alors de ses deux amis et prit le chemin menant au cimetière, elle leva les yeux au ciel, il commençait à avoir quelque nuages et elle se dépêcha craignant que la pluie ne tombe et qu'elle soit toute trempés. Après une dizaine de minute de marche rapide elle finit par arriver à destination, elle longea les différentes allées, s'arrêta pour observer les mausolées, puis alla vers le fond du cimetière, là sous un énorme chêne se trouvait la tombe de sa chère Elena.

Elle s'accroupit et balaya la poussière et arracha les mauvaises herbes qui avaient poussés tout autour, elle retira le bouquet de fleur séchés qu'elle remplaça par trois petites pâquerettes qu'elle venait de cueillir et enfin elle s'allongea à côté de la plaque tombale, elle ferma les yeux un moment, puis commença à raconter sa journée à sa sœur.

-**Tu me manques tellement**, finit-elle par dire, **je ne sais plus comment faire maintenant que tu n'es plus là**, continua-t-elle en caressant doucement la plaque**, j'ai l'impression que mon monde vient de s'arrêter, et pourtant tous les autres continues à vivre comme si rien ne s'était passé et je leur en veux de ne pas ressentir ce que je ressens depuis que tu n'es plus là**, fit-elle les larmes aux yeux**, je n'ai plus personne à qui me confier, je n'ai plus personne pour me protéger et je n'ai plus personne à protéger**, dit-elle en pleurant, **et puis Caroline m'a annoncé qu'Ils étaient de retour et Jeremy va partir pour la guerre plus rien ne va je suis toute seule Elena, pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu qu'on t'arrache à moi**, **c'est injuste j'ai besoin que tu sois là**

-**Je suis là-moi si tu veux**, entendit-elle alors, elle se redressa et arrangea sa jupe et ses cheveux

-**Toi aussi tu vas faire la guerre **Damon, répondit-elle

-**Tu sais qu'avant de faire la guerre on nous envoie en camps d'entrainement**, répondit-il, **et puis je me débrouillerais pour venir te voir à chaque fois qu'on m'en donnera la permission**

-**Je sais mais ce n'est pas pareil,** répondit-elle en regardant sa sœur, **comment fais-tu pour avancer Damon, moi j'essaie mais je n'y arrive pas il suffit que je vois sa photo ou que j'entende son nom pour que tout revienne,** lui avoua-t-elle

-**Elle me manque à moi aussi**, répondit-il, **mais je sais qu'elle ne voudrait pas qu'on souffre à cause d'elle, elle voudrait qu'on soit heureux**, continua-t-il, **tu sais il m'a fallu du temps pour commencer à tourner la page, elle était mon âme sœur**, ria-t-il légèrement, **c'est surement plus dire pour toi elle était ton autre moitié et tu sens comme vide depuis qu'elle n'est plus là mais ne te force pas a essayé de guérir trop vite chaque chose en son temps**

-**Tu savais que les Mickaelson étaient de retour**, demanda-t-elle soudainement

-**Non,** fit-il surpris, **qui te l'as dit**, demanda-t-il

-**Caroline,** fit elle simplement

**-Est-ce que tu les as vus**, fit-il anxieux

**-Non et je pris pour ne pas avoir à les croiser mais tu sais les fondateurs organise un petit bal en votre honneur et je sais que je devrais y aller pour veiller sur Jeremy et l'empêcher de se jeter sur Vicky Donovan alors qu'il a promis d'y emmener April Young**, répondit-elle

-**Le fameux bal de l'armée, **fit-sombrement Damon, **Stefan y va avec Caroline je trouve ça assez étrange mais bon, **dit-il en haussant les épaules, je présume que tu n'as pas **de cavalier, elle hocha la tête en soupirant, et **bien Miss Gilbert je me porte volontaire pour vous y emmener, reprit-il

-**Je me sens vraiment honoré**, ria-t-elle alors**, avant que tu ne le demande à part ma famille, la tienne et celle de Caroline personne n'est au courant pour Nadia**, dit-elle tristement

-**Elle s'appelait Nadia**, demanda-t-il alors elle fit oui de la tête et il passa un bras autour de ses épaules la ramenant doucement à lui, **Elena ne me l'avait pas dit, elle ne m'a pas non plus dit comment tu l'as perdu**

**-Elena ne savait pas que je prévoyais de l'appeler comme ça, **répondit Katherine, **et si je l'ai perdu c'est à cause de Rebecca, **il baissa sa tête pour la regarder et elle secoua la sienne en retour, **je ne veux pas en parler pour l'instant**, fit-elle tristement

-**Lève-toi je vais te ramener chez toi il commence à se faire tard**, dit-il en se relevant et lui tendant la main elle se releva à son tour et arrangea ses vêtements, **j'espère qu'il ne va pas se mettre à pleuvoir,** dit-il en regardant le ciel

-**Je l'espère aussi, j'ai laissé Bonnie s'occuper de maman toute seule à la maison**, répondit Katherine

* * *

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à arriver au centre-ville, Katherine se mit à observer toute les vitrines des boutiques, se rappelant tristement du temps qu'elle y avait passé avec Elena et des nombreuses petites disputes qui s'en étaient suivie, Damon de son côté regardait la jeune fille à ses côtés la copie parfaite de celle qui fut il y a encore de cela un an son univers, il remarqua les différences entre chacune elle avait de longues boucles alors qu'Elena avait des cheveux parfaitement lisse, Katherine même si elle le cachait était de nature curieuse et voulait tout voire tout découvrir tout toucher, Elena était plus calme et posé, elle lui manquait énormément et il se demandait si ce n'était pas ce manque qui avait fait qu'il s'était mis à développer des sentiments pour Katherine.

Il fut sorti de sa transe lorsqu'il remarqua que Katherine avait arrêté de parler et qu'elle serait fortement sa main, lorsqu'il suivi le regard de la jeune femme il se retrouva nez à nez avec l'une des dernières personnes qu'il aurait voulu croiser dans cette ville : Rebecca Mickaelson se tenait devant eux plus en forme que jamais et au vu du regard qu'elle lançait à Katherine il semblait qu'elle était sur le point de régler quelque petits compte personnel.

* * *

*Discours radio de Roosevelt après les attaques ayant eu lieu à Pearl Harbor

► **Et voilà mon premier chapitre, oui il n'est pas très long et non je ne promets pas d'en faire des plus long à l'avenir parce que je sais que ça dépend de mon inspiration, je tiens aussi à dire que je ne pense plus écrire de fic basé sur la série. Je suis extrêmement déçu par ce qui se passe dans cette saison 5, je la trouve pas du tout logique et je n'y comprends presque plus rien je dois avouer que le TVD des saisons 1 et 2 me manque là je trouve que ça tourne au grand n'importe quoi. Enfin bref tout ça pour vous dire que je réponds à toute question, que je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe et que j'essaie vraiment de les limiter je suis même à la recherche d'une bêta en tout cas j'attends vos avis et vos reviews pour la suite.**

_**Bises Kaya **_


End file.
